


A Master in A Famiglia

by moonlightcarol



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Confused Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gen, One Big Happy Family, Protective Sawada Nana, Sawada Tsunayoshi Is a Master, Sawada Tsunayoshi Needs Rest, Sawada Tsunayoshi Protection Squad, Sawada Tsunayoshi Wins Holy Grail War, protective servants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcarol/pseuds/moonlightcarol
Summary: In which Reborn is sent to Namimori to train a dame into a mafia boss material, only to nearly get killed by a Master’s overprotective Servants while Tsuna just wants to take a break after winning a war that he really shouldn’t have been allowed to take, not get dragged into another troublesome situation.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer & Kishinami Hakuno, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Everyone, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Servants, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation
Comments: 12
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Title: Wrong Information**  
>  Word Count: 235

“Who are you?”

A rather plain brown-haired girl stares at him blankly despite the two identical blond men at her side looking as if he’s the most insignificant bug. Lurking before her, a white-haired man glares at him offensively and grips on a sharp dagger as if he wants to throw it at him again with only a red-haired girl keeping him still. 

The hitman wants to curse but he looks further from the first group.

A white-haired hooded figure stands with a grimoire while a lighter blond man stands beside her protectively pointing his sword. At their left is another hooded figure but their large scythe is the closest to harming Reborn.

“Who sent you?”

This is seriously unexpected.

The reason as to why he’s here and why weapons are thrown at his face, Sawada Tsunayoshi, looks even surprised in his position at the situation with three girls—a book that transformed into a girl, a yellow-haired girl with a glowing sword and a brown-haired girl with a red sword—hovering over him protectively and threateningly.

Even the brunet’s own mother has a freaking still hot frying plan aimed at the Arcobaleno.

“What are your intentions to our Master?”

“Why did you shoot Tsu-kun, huh, Reborn-chan?”

Reborn thinks, as multiple weapons are aimed at his cursed body, that he’ll killing Iemistu for his stupidity.

In what way is his family normal and perfectly harmless?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, at least, Tsuna got some powerful protectors even without Vongola's interference, right? Got any guess on the Servants introduced? Some are obvious (they're even in the tags) but they haven't properly introduced...there might be some twists!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Title: Shooting Star**  
>  Word Count: 112

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That word count right there is a warning that this might be a drabble series (it's either this or I lose interest fast), but maybe later chapters will be longer? At the very least, I'll try updating two chapters per week. Next update might be on Wednesday.

His mother says that trouble kids get hated but why does it seem like he’s being hated even when he’s not one?

Tsuna really doesn’t understand why other children pick on him. He’s clumsy but he’s not causing that much trouble. He doesn’t go out of his way to annoy people and he just sits in the corner, waiting for someone to let him join in games.

It’s lonely being alone and picked on.

That’s why one time when there’s a shooting star at night, he makes a wish.

Truthfully, the boy never expects it to come true.

Yet it does in a form of a weird marking appearing in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only Tsuna will find himself being a Master because he made a wish to have friends hahaha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Title: Fateful Encounter**  
>  Word Count: 272

It takes him a few weeks to realize that the weird marking is not going away at all. He has tried to rub and wash his hand multiple times, but it doesn’t fade.

His mother laughs it off as something cute but Tsuna really has a bad feeling about it. It’s like how he feels whenever he sees this scary black-haired boy fight people twice his size with a strange stick. It’s that kind of feeling he really doesn’t like.

His feeling—nowadays, as he reaches his fourteenth birthday, he thinks that it’s his hyper intuition—is justified when he suddenly finds himself back in an alley pinned to the ground by a hooded black figure.

Fearful honey-brown eyes tear up at the sight of the frightening sight of a sharp knife trying to cut him apart. He narrowly dodges the attack, only getting cut by the arm. He freezes when the figure refocuses their aim.

The eight-year-old shuts his eyes closed and tries to shield himself, wishing for anyone to save him.

Desperately, he wants to live.

Minutes tick. He hears a rustle of a something appearing before painful grunts come from someone else. It’s weird but he doesn’t know if he wants to open his eyes and see what happened. He dares not hope that someone manages to help me.

Tsuna feels a gentle hand touches his trembling arms and he slowly opens his now sun-orange eyes. He vaguely feels a sharp static in his hand where the mark lay, his attention drawn at the warm yet intense glance of the brown-haired teenager in front of him.

“Are you okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so tempted to use the "Are you my Master?" line but I'm pretty sure that it's not actually what most Servants say when they're summoned. I do have to admit that Tsuna's summoning is a little similar to how Shirou summon Saber. Just a tiny bit because I got plans and it's not similar at all.
> 
> Yes, that is an untrained eight-year-old Master there in a Holy Grail War.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Title: An Unusual Young Master**  
>  Word Count: 1,281

Hakuno stares unblinking at the young boy in front of her, ignoring the way her Servant has immediately attacked the threat in the area. He’s been slightly weird—taking a more active part in fighting enemies before they hurt her—since she almost gets deleted by the Moon Cell and they have started traveling together.

The brown-haired boy has his eyes shut tightly closed. His body trembles in fear while covering as much as he can with his tiny hands. Looking the blood dripping at his arm, the heroine from the Moon Cell straightens up and her eyes narrow.

She feels her veins boiling even more at Command Spells on his left hand.

Hakuno understands little of her situation. She doesn’t know why she and her companion has been transported here. She honestly remembers nothing other than them traveling in space.

She does understand that this place is no longer their current dwelling. The atmosphere and her surroundings are all different, but one thing’s clear.

This boy, who’s no older than eight years old, is an untrained Master in another war and there is nothing digital in his situation. It’s all flesh and raw.

The Winner of the Moon Holy Grail War decides right there that she won’t allow this young Master to suffer as she has—as the other Masters from past wars all have.

Gilgamesh stands beside her after finishing his prey and looks at her then at the boy. His golden eyes narrow in displeasure and looks utterly pissed off at her unspoken desire to help the unknown Master.

He gives her a contempt look that practically says ‘get rid of him’ and she repays it with her own determined glance. Defiance and seriousness dance in her plain face. Silent strength finds itself in her stance alone.

The two of them needs no words to be exchanged. Gilgamesh wants nothing to do with the pathetic mongrel in front of them but Hakuno will not be swayed. The egoistic king has taught her himself to accept her desires and she desires to get involved.

What appears to be hours of silence is but a couple of minutes, staring at each other without a word before Gilgamesh shoots one narrowed look that promises a long discussion later. He snorts and relaxes his guard, sending an uncaring and distained last glance at the scared boy.

Later, they’ll talk. She knows that she’ll be hearing it from her Servant but…

Kishinami Hakuno kneels down to the child’s level, ignoring the way Gilgamesh’s indignation worsen at her submissive position. She touches the kid ever so gently and softens her usually blank face.

Calming down the young Master, she feels like a connection—what kind, she doesn’t know yet—the instant pair of eyes identical to hers open and lock into her eyes.

* * *

Tsuna tightened his grip on the nice lady and tried to bury himself at her shoulders. The brown-haired lady—because her eyes felt old like his mother’s—pulled him away from the alley and proposed to walk him home. He didn’t see anything wrong with his savoir and he felt safe so he agreed.

He just never noticed the scary man, who was with the lady. He only noticed when they were walking home and the man glared at him threateningly. He immediately sought protection from the nice lady, his instincts on spot that the golden man would hurt him.

“Gil!” brown eyes snapped to crimson eyes that merely narrowed. The lady—he really needed a name and not the name of the scary man at that—pulled Tsuna closer to her. “Stop glaring at the poor kid.”

“Hmph. The pathetic mongrel is a sore to my eyesight. He’s lucky that for a king such as I even glance at him, Hakuno!” this ‘Gil’ crossed his arms and hauntingly eyed the lady. “Your foolishness knows no bound but no matter, I will allow your childish whims for the moment.”

“This isn’t a whim,” the brown-haired female retorted without any bite as if used to his ways. “If you allow it, please stop scaring him then.”

Gil snorted uncaringly, “The mongrel should know real horror if I truly wish to scare him as you put. He is merely too pitiful to make an effort.”

Tsuna felt like crying, not because of the man’s words oddly enough but because there’s this aura in the man and it’s suffocating him. It’s so scary that he wanted to cry and just hide behind the nice lady. This golden man, who thought himself to be a king, was not a companion he expected with Hakuno.

As if knowing what he felt, Hakuno patted his head comfortably and looked seriously at her companion. “Gil, this isn’t the time for that,” she said firmly, standing on toes with the powerful being. “He’s untrained but he feels something from you. That’s making him scared. Are you exposing your charisma?”

“Why would I waste my time for such a mongrel?” it’s the first hint of lack in mockery from the man and intense red hues froze the boy in place. He let a contemplating hum and grinned ferally, “As expected of my Master, no day will be boring in our adventure. Only you can find a mongrel, with sealed powers that even I, the greatest king, have not seen before. Master, I propose that we unseal it if you want to keep the child. I will permit it!”

“Sealed?” the two humans echoed each other by the way they both said that one word in confusion. Tsuna, in particular, felt something in him jump at the man’s words and a thought came to him. Was that why he always felt weak and incomplete? Why he felt like everything’s wrong?

“You mean that his mana is sealed?” Hakuno tried to understand. “But he has a Command Spell. Doesn’t that mean he has a mana to summon a Servant?”

“That is the mystery, Master!” Gil’s eyes flashed with the curiosity of a big cat—strangely, the boy thought of a lion in place of the man—and invaded Hakuno’s personal space which the girl in question didn’t even bat her eyebrow. “In his core lies two powers, one being mana and the other being a power I have never known. We must venture in this mystery, Master!”

“Gil, this is not a treasure hunt and do we even have time for that? His Command Spell…it’s only a matter of time before the Holy Grail War starts.”

“The mystery will not be tackled in the dead. Mongrel!”

“Hiee!” Tsuna jumped as the attention suddenly focused on him. He had no idea what the two adults were saying but it seemed important so he didn’t interrupt. Their conversation had also lessened the feeling of oppression he felt with the man so he was glad for it. He didn’t expect them to take notice of him again. Even Hakuno’s concerned stare made him squirm uncomfortably.

They’re more terrifying than being looked upon like he’s a trash.

“It is decided. You will survive until I see fit the mystery of your powers. Yes, this is will of the king such as I! Weak and unworthy as you are, your journey interests me. This is the greatest privilege that will be bestowed for mongrels like you. Be grateful!”

“HIE! YES?!”

The confused Master once again tightened his grip on the older girl, who sighed at the golden king’s intensity. The poor boy even seemed to be shaken in terror at the sudden laughter coming from the man. Hakuno could only pat the boy’s overwhelmed head.

This wasn’t the great introduction to the world of Servants and Masters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone ask, I blame Gilgamesh for this. I was going to stop at the line break but then, I thought of adding scenes because it's like a repeat of last chapter with Hakuno's POV. And then, while trying to write Gilgamesh, he totally broke my word count limit! Seriously, am I getting his character right? (Was he always this talkative?)
> 
> For those who are confused, Gilgamesh and Hakuno are from Fate/Extra CCC where Hakuno formed a contract with Gilgamesh and earned her right to be a worthy Master for him. If it seems like I'm shipping them, well, I'm sorry. It's my favorite ship despite not playing the game, ok?!
> 
> Also, anyone notice how no one is asking the Servant that Tsuna supposedly summoned?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Title: From Here Onwards**  
>  Word Count: 1,610

There’s one fact that most people seemed to not notice about the Holy Grail. It’s corrupted, or at the very least, it’s sentient enough to have a conscious of its own. It held desires to continue existing and its sole existence was to live as long as the world existed.

Sawada Tsunayoshi learned it the hard way when he became the eighth Master in an already messed up war because one sentient wishing artifact refused to accept its destruction.

* * *

They’re weird and Tsuna wasn’t just talking about their clothing. He had mentioned about running an errand for his mother when he was attacked and Hakuno looked surprised and curious as if she never had done errands before.

She began asking many questions about things he usually do and it touched him to see that there’s someone that appreciated what he said. His mother meant well and tried his way to take care of him but the young boy knew that she’s struggling as a single mother with a son.

He never wanted to be a burden for the woman, who gave birth to him and cared for him when no one really did. His father became a star, his mother told him so they had to be with each other. Help each other because no one else would do the same.

“Tsuna-kun’s a nice kid,” Hakuno smiled in encouragement and his face burned in embarrassment, not used to being praised. No one had described him as that before and he knew for a fact that the lady meant it.

The blushing boy scratched his cheek and timidly smiled, “I just want to be there for my mother. It’s nothing special.”

That scary man named Gil crossed his arms, looking unsatisfied at the reply. “Don’t belittle the praises of my Master, mongrel. Your worth is being judged by someone I deemed to be my Master. You have no right to refuse such praises,” he said arrogantly and conceitedly like he was the one insulted.

“I admit to finding your powers worthy for a king’s attention but that’s all I can see for your worth in my eyes. However, Hakuno’s judgment is as much as my judgment as I willed it. What she says will be a truth that a king such as I will permit as long as she desires it. My Master is no liar and you will not shame her like that.”

Said brown-haired girl looked disapprovingly at his hostility against the young Master but before she could say anything, Tsuna immediately fought against the idea of doing anything to harm the kind lady, who saved and comforted him, “I wouldn’t do something like that to Hakuno-san!”

His fears for the blond man got shoved in the corner and he glared angrily at the older man. “Hakuno-san deserves the best treatment!” he declared firmly, unusually protective for someone he just met but then, he deflated, his voice wavering. “I just don’t think I deserve that…”

“What you feel is irrelevant. Hakuno has already stated it and I permit it. Mongrel, you should just greedily accept what benefits and pleases you. Weak humans like you only remembers being beneath the strong so you should feel honored that the strong will praise you. It doesn’t happen often!”

Somehow, the way the golden king acted so full of himself like his mere words were law had the boy staring slightly awed and conflicted. He felt like he just got both equally praised and insulted. It’s like getting mixed signs.

“What Gil is trying to say is that it’s okay to accept complements,” said man looked ready for a long retort that he was not meaning Hakuno’s words this time but he glanced at Hakuno’s firm and unwavering stance in contemplation. He backed down with an amused smirk. “You are—"

“Tsu-kun!” the boy in question blinked in surprised, seeing his mother running over them. It seemed like they were near his house already. He didn’t notice, being caught up with their conversation.

Sawada Nana glanced at the two adults and Tsuna had to sweat, not knowing what to say about their appearance. He couldn’t say that they saved him from this shadow-like creature that tried to kill him.

“Oh, are you two Tsu-kun’s friends?”

Gil’s face darkened, a furious snarl beginning to form and Hakuno immediately grabbed her companion’s hand. It brought red flags to the young boy and he immediately answered, drawing his mother’s attention from the two, “They’re foreigners who got lost so I tried to guide them around.”

Nana glowed brightly, eyes twinkling at the fact that her son’s going out of his way to connect with other people. “As expected of my kind Tsu-kun!” she praised adoringly and suggested casually. “How about letting them stay at home if they haven’t found a place to stay yet?”

That’s oddly not something one should ask for strangers one had just met today. The brunet loved his mother but even he knew that it’s not normal to do something like that. Still, he thought about it.

He had questions about what happened back in the alley. The two just suddenly appeared and then, the hooded creature was gone like that. He didn’t see what happened but his gut feeling could imagine what happened. It also told him to trust the two—or at the very least, trust Hakuno.

Brown eyes locked into two pairs of calculating eyes. He had a feeling that Hakuno and Gil wanted him to decide this and he was feeling that he already knew his answer.

“Do you want to stay with us?”

Hakuno smiled, nodding her agreement while keeping a comforting grip on Gil.

* * *

The weak mongrel with interesting powers had the guts to talk as if Hakuno was their equal. His Master might have the skin of a mortal but she’s no mere mortal and he wanted to show these worthless peasants how to treat her correctly.

The warm grip on his arm told him that his Master didn’t want that. The plain woman had foolish tendencies that caused her to treat those beneath her with such unnecessary compassion. She had no need to attach herself for the likes such as the young Master she wanted to help.

Gilgamesh had permitted it but he deemed it a worthless endeavor to get to know these mongrels—figuring out by the look of his companion’s eyes lifted up when she saw the kid’s mother that the woman had been added to people Hakuno wanted to get to know.

The only being that his brown-haired Master needed was him and—a vision of a green-haired being snarling and roaring flashed into his mind as he thought of another who could claim that—he shook his head. No one else had the right nor his permission to do so, especially not an unknown Master.

He already claimed the plain woman as his own, the only Master that he would accept as his and the last war they were in nearly stole her. He still had the grudged against the Moon Cell from trying to steal what was his and this grudge extended to any form of Holy Grail.

It was once his treasure and his powers after breaking through the restrictions of the Moon Cell were the closest to his origin. A mere imitation made by mortals would not harm and those he deemed as his but Hakuno, through her core, was compassionate in default.

She cared for the mere mongrels she was surrounded with. The untrained boy got her attachment already and she wanted to help despite his noticeable disagreement.

It’s the only few times that the data-girl turned into something else called out her desire and as the king who proposed to teach her about her pleasures, Gilgamesh deemed the adventure acceptable enough. This was the girl’s desire and he would indulge her this right to interfere.

The fight wouldn’t be theirs; he had firmly asserted this to the girl and she reluctantly agreed. He might have wanted to study the boy for his interesting powers—sealed flame-like powers that felt more like life than anything combined with high density of mana—but the boy wasn’t his.

If the scared mongrel couldn’t survive on his own, then so be it. The boy would die as it was his fate as a weakling.

As for the boy’s Servant, the golden king had the feeling that his Master thought that he was summoned to be the boy’s Servant. It’s a misconception that he would correct when it’s just the two of them.

‘Foolish Master,’ the blond man scowled in his mind, irritation at its highest since they had agreed to stay with the mongrel’s home. ‘I have already said that she’ll be his only Master yet she still doubts. I will not allow this to go unpunished.’

‘As for the two mongrels…’

Crimson eyes observed how his Master listened attentively to the mother-son pair about things that were normal for humans. His Master hadn’t explained the Holy Grail War to the boy since she wanted the boy to relax first. The young Master, in his part, didn’t seem all that ready to find out as well and began to talk about other stuffs with Hakuno. His mother joined in as well, creating a comfortable relationship among the three brown-heads.

He had already noticed the potential in the boy but he also noticed now the potential in the boy’s mother as well. ‘Let’s see how this will go,’ Gilgamesh decided, silently keeping an eye on the three. ‘What kind of amusement will you two become for a king, I wonder.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna just knowing him as Gil is gonna bite. More interaction because I’m still developing their relationship and you have to keep in mind that this Gilgamesh is the one in the Extra CCC ending. In my headcannon, he’s more lenient with Hakuno as his Master since he does consider and respect them as his Master. I'm trying not to OOC here but it's hard! Anyway, note that Tsuna thinks Iemitsu’s dead here… Also, yes, that beginning part is definitely my reason as to why there’s an eighth Master in a usually seven-Master war.
> 
> I apologize for the late update. I was going to update last Monday but RL sucks a little… (I had to write a devcom article for my school’s newspaper and it killed my brain. My forte is literary, darn it! What would I know about how farmers work when there’s typhoon…my course isn’t even journalism. It’s accounting!)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a Master!Tsuna so why not? Main Servants are the ones in the first chapter but don't worry! You'll probably see other Servants as well and not just in a fight...


End file.
